


Taking Leave

by zorazen



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Facials, M/M, Modern AU, Snowballing, bisexual Blackwall - Freeform, handjobs, sweaty bear fucking, wistful summer memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorazen/pseuds/zorazen





	Taking Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noseforahtwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noseforahtwo/gifts).



Gordon took the bottle of beer and smacked the lip on the kitchen counter. The lid flew off, landing in the recycling bin below.

“Show off,” Thom said, taking the bottle from his hand and kissing Gordon's mouth.

He chuckled. Of course. Bastard was always chuckling.

They'd been on leave for a whole week, lucky. Midsummer, the best time of year. They'd found a decent hotel, just outside Cumberland. Off the base, alone together, away from everyone. Each room held a tiny kitchen and a king sized bed and a gas fireplace that sputtered and clicked when it ran.

Gordon was shirtless. His belly had a soft layer of fat just over the firm muscle. Their 'active duty' wasn't so active anymore. Mostly patrols, checking on borders, maintaining an unnecessary presence. The military was a highly paid joke these days. Thom drank some of the beer. Cheap Nevarran piss. It was fine.

They'd spent the first three days playing cards, getting drunk, useless fumbling in the wide bed. Neither one of them had managed to get off, as the sizable bottle collection in the recycling would attest. It was mid afternoon now, and Thom was unwilling to repeat the events.

He pushed Gordon into the bedroom, leaving the beer on the counter. Hard kisses turned into a wrestling match, each man hungry for the other. Thom had thought he was hairy, but Gordon was a veritable forest in comparison. Thom had joked once about them starting a fire in bed, but he didn't think it was that funny after his chest was rubbed raw. His fingers yanked at the buttons on Gordon's jeans, impatient.

“Come on, now lad, slow down.” Gordon kissed him again, moving his hands aside. “We've got all day.”

“Wanted to get you before you got smashed.” Thom pushed him onto the bed. “Fucking drunken lout.”

“Easy now.” Gordon rolled him over, rubbed his hands down his chest. “I'm not drinking now, am I?”

“No. But you might start”

Gordon yanked Thom's pants down, boxers and all. “Ah, but you're ready for me, aren't you?”

Thom didn't have time to be embarrassed. Not with Gordon diving down onto his cock, wet mouth sucking almost too hard. It was almost a punishment, delivered in the slip and slide of lips and wide tongue. Thom grunted out his approval, ran his fingers through Gordon's brown hair. Limp strands, in contrast with everything else about Blackwall.

Some called him The Warden, a throwback to the old order. A fitting nickname. Gordon was nothing if not driven, nothing if not loyal and fierce and strong. Down his mouth went, and up came his hand. He took Thom's balls in his grasp. Two fingers stroked underneath, just above his asshole. All Thom could hear was sucking, the slight gagging sound as Gordon went all the way down.

The man never could master the art of moaning around a cock.

There was a pause then, Gordon fussing with a travel sized tube of lube. He greased two of his fingers and started fucking Thom with them, resuming sucking his cock like he had a bloody mission. Thom used every bit of restraint he had, refusing the urge to thrust.

“You bastard. I'm gonna come if you keep that up.”

Gordon wiggled his eyebrows. His beard ticked his balls, but rather than laugh, Thom groaned. Gordon knew exactly how to bring him off, exactly what he liked. And it was working. Fingers put pressure on his prostate, and stroked, not too kindly, either. Wasn't as good as when Gordon would fuck him, but still extremely effective.

And he kept sucking. His free hand joined his mouth, working Thom's cock with reckless efficiency. Thom let his moans fly free, calling out when he flooded Gordon's mouth and yelling sharply when he didn't pull back right away.

His mouth was still full when he crawled up and kissed Thom. He wasn't sure who swallowed more, but he didn't care. Fucking Gordon. Fucking Gordon and his thick thighs. Fucking Gordon and his hot mouth and capable hands.

“Touch me, lad.”

Gordon straddled Thom's chest and he eagerly grabbed his thick cock. Not a terribly long cock, but what a nice shape to it. Gordon squeezed some of the lube into Thom's hand, and he stroked him.

Thom was a fast learner. Back in their early days, he'd been desperate to please him. A perverse delight overcame him when he first brought the man off with his hands alone.

Now it seemed Gordon wanted him to do that again.

“Come on, now lad. You wanted to get off, you got it. But I think it's my turn, don't you?”

“I'm not the one who got blackout drunk every night.”

“Save that for later. Come on now, just like I showed you.”

Thom turned his hand over, ran his thumb along the bottom ridge. It wasn't the most comfortable he'd ever been in his life. Gordon weighed a lot and was putting most of that weight on Thom's chest. He tightened his grip and smacked Gordon's flat ass, squeezing it tight before smacking it again.

Gordon got the hint and started fucking Thom's hand, fists balled into the pillows on either side of his head. “Tighter, lad. Don't be fucking gentle now.”

Thom squeezed. The lube was slick, warm under his palm. He twisted his wrist, turned and pulled, giving Gordon the extra edge he needed. Gordon's forehead was dotted with sweat. Thom made a note to activate the frost room before they started fucking next time.

Ah, next time. That idea was so sweet to him.

Gordon was working faster, and Thom felt that telltale twitch under his hand. Hot pulses hit his chin, his cheeks, surely his beard.

“That's gonna be a bitch to clean,” he said, looking at his red faced lover panting above him.

Gordon chuckled. “Ah, lad. It's not a good day if I don't leave you a mess.”

They showered together, barely fitting in the tiny hotel bathtub. It was just an excuse for Gordon to kiss Thom under the hot water, for Gordon to soap down his back, to grope him. Thom didn't care. He knew he'd remember this vacation for as long as he lived.

Later, it would all be a memory, painful and sharp, like stepping on a tack in a beautiful room. Later he'd drink alone, sitting on his front porch, watching the bees hovering in the air. Later he'd wonder if he could have saved him, if he'd just been there sooner.

But for now, it was all soap, sweat, skin, and smiles. For now it was sleeping in until eight in the morning, and burned toast and fucking on the couch.

For now, all was well, just outside Cumberland on a lazy summer week.

 


End file.
